The Original Vampire
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: With a devious smirk, Iris ran from him, and his own curiousity skyrocketed when the pull in his chest tightened as she did so. With a beauty and power that nobody matches Jasper counts himself lucky when he finds his mate with the last name Petrova.. but will it last? Or is there a greater threat that no one would have ever guessed?


**The Original Vampire**

**M**

**Romance x Supernatural **

**Summary: **Maria mumbled something about 'A legend' that was so low that even Jasper, who was the closest to her, strained to hear. But then he looked at Peter's twinkling eyes, and realized everything will be alright. "I - Iris."

**...**

The dark hair on Maria's head moved slightly in the breeze than ran through the shadows of the timber wood around them. Her demonic eyes widened as she looked at the figure that had had crossed the path of her and her companions. A curly blonde haired male that looked to be about twenty - two stood at six foot with deep red monsterous eyes that stood out on his pale skin. He looked at the figure to Maria. Maria was manipulative and sneaky.. why would she fear this person?

"Hello, Maria." A feminine voice whose accent none of them recognized acknowledged her, and Jasper only saw a blur before a beautiful woman had her hands wrapped around Maria's neck. She was about five foot eight, had a light brown skintone, black loose curly hair that reached to the middle of her back, and bright red eyes signaling she had recently fed. She wore a black foam fitting shirt, black tight pants, and black combat boots. "What a _lovely_ surprise."

Maria mumbled something about 'A legend' that was so low that even Jasper, who was the closest to her, strained to hear. But then he looked at Peter's twinkling eyes, and realized everything will be alright. "I - Iris."

"Aw," She cocked her head to the left slightly, her dangerous aura growing, "You say that as if we are friends."

Before anyone could move, Jasper found that in a matter of minutes two vampires sprang through the trees and took down the whole thirteen newborns except for Peter and himself. The two looked to be sisters when they were human - both blonde, normal red eyes and pale skin. One looked at Peter with a look and was by his side in an instant, between him and the rest.

Iris tried to say something in a different language, and if Jasper didn't know any better, he would have guessed it was Russian. "Damnit!" She screeched at all of them, placing herself in between both sides with her hands up on both sides. Jasper only had enough time to feel lust for her cussing before she replied again, "I said _STOP._"

He couldn't help but be surprised when her voice echoed, and everyone literally froze, and what was even more surprising everyone was effected ... Except him. Even Maria, who was trying and had failed to get away, froze in mid run. He watched, seeming unfrozen, as Iris picked up two thick pranches and striked them together to make fire. She walked to them all 'carelessly' dropping one on Maria as she went. She looked like a dark angel to Jasper, the ashes that were Maria silently blowing in the wind, leaving as quickly as they had come.

She touched the blonde on the shoulder that was in front of Peter, and Jasper could feel distress only for a minute before it was gone.

"Charlotte?" She whispered her name to the blonde beauty, when Charlotte looked up into her matching eyes and nodded, then looked shyly away from Iris. The nervousness was practically vibrating off of her.

Iris touched Peter's shoulder and smiled slightly when he immediately wrapped his arms around her, "You are free to leave, but you better take care of her or I'll hunt you down." She looked on in satisfaction when he gulped and nodded frantically while Charlotte giggled, making Peter smile as well.

She finally turned to Jasper, and he could see her soul bared out for him to see, could feel her amusement and curiousity.

"That includes _you_, you know.." After a whole minute she laughed a bell tinkling laugh that made him smile, "What do you take me for? I knew you weren't frozen. I'm the original vampire." His smile faltured into one of awe, _Iris Petrova The Original? _Could it be? Then he thought back to Maria mumbling about something being a legend - "There isn't much that I don't know."

With a devious smirk, Iris ran from him, and his own curiousity skyrocketed when the pull in his chest tightened as she did so.

"What are you waiting for?" Peter rolled his eyes at him, making him even more confused, "That is a girl that clearly wants to be chased."

Jasper took the hint and did what he wanted to.

_He ran after her._

He was so interested in the beautiful woman that was the only one that could cure the dull ache in his chest, he didn't see Peter smirk and give him a mock salute.

_After all, Jasper learned a long time ago that Peter had some type of gift and that when he gets those feelings - he was better off doing what he said. _

**So I already did 'The Original Werewolf' that I will change to Shapeshifter soon by the way. But I wanted Jasper to have alittle fun. I like Alice and I like Jasper .. just not both of them together. Please update whenever you can, and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading. :)**


End file.
